Ein Wölfchen im Katzenpelz
by sazaria
Summary: Tja, was ist drin? Der sehr verehrte Professor Snape, Harry, ein bisschen Remus, Sahne und ne Katze... Was passiert? Hmm... Dies is eine M rated fanfic mit Sev... schwere Frage... ganz schwer...PS: die Katze wird in dem Bezug aber außen vor gelassen
1. Frech gefaucht ist halb gewonnen

Okay. Nachdem mich diese ganzen Snapefiction nicht mehr ruhig schlafen lassen (nicht, dass ich schlafen wollte, aber es gibt da ja noch nen Leben außerhalb des PCs), dacht, ich, dass es nicht schaden könnte, wenn ich einfach mal ein paar von den verworrenen und entarteten Gedankengänge aus meinen Kopf zieh und sie hier niederschreibe. Ok, letztendlich muss ich gestehen, dass es doch was schadet, aber zumindest kann ich jetzt schlafen...

Disclaimer: Von den Figuren Harry, dem Harry-versum und allem was dazu gehört (vor allem Prof. Snape) sprech ich mich frei, gehören mir kein Stück. Weiß nicht, wie sich das auf JK und Warner und wen auch immer aufteilt, aber die werden es schon wissen. Lucy gehört allerdings mir und nur mir allein (ich leih sie dem Herrn Professor aber gern mal aus, wenn er nett frag :P ). Achso, und verdienen will ich mit dem Zeug, das meinem kranken Kopf entspringt natürlich auch nix...

**Kapitel 1. Frech gefaucht ist halb gewonnen**

Gott hatte der Mann sexy Finger. Oh, sie sollte entweder etwas an ihrem Ausdruck ändern, oder aufhören ihn anzustarren. Trotzdem Hmmm! „Lucy! He Lucy!" Was? Wer? Wo? Mensch Susan, wirklich. Wieso musste dieses Mädchen immer zur falschen Zeit ihre Phantasien stören. „Lucy , ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Zeug rosa werden sollte..." Rosa? Nein, definitiv nicht. Hellgrau, eventuell sogar mit einem Blauton, aber auf keinen Fall pink.

Lucy schaute in den Kessel. Was sie erblickte machte sogar der Farbe von Susans Ohren Konkurrenz. Ein geradezu schreiendes Pink leuchtete ihr entgegen. Vorsichtig nahm sie den Schöpflöffel in die Höhe und ließ das Gebräu langsam zurück in den Kessel tröpfeln. „Sieht doch richtig gut aus" meinte sie grinsend zu Susan. Diese sah weniger begeistert aus. „Mann Lucy, wenn Professor Snape..."

„Wenn ich was Miss Bones?" Lucy zuckte beim Klang dieser Stimme zusammen. Musste er sich denn immer von hinten anschleichen? Und wer hatte ihm eigentlich die Lizenz ausgehändigt mit solcher Stimme zu Schülern zu sprechen? Das sollte verboten werden.

"Sehr schön Miss Wilde. Wieder mal ein ausgezeichneter Beweiß für ihrer beider Inkompetenz. Welche Farbe sollte dieser Trank besitzen?" Lucy zögerte. Eine patzige Antwort würde ihn sicherlich nicht milde stimmen, allerdings hatte ein wütender Snape auch seinen Reiz. Ein Blick auf Susan sagte ihr aber, dass diese keinesfalls davon angetan wäre. „Grau denke ich." Folgte deshalb ihre Antwort.

„Ach, sie denken?" Mistkerl. „Sind sie sicher, dass es sie nicht überfordert?" Snape lächelte. War ja auch klar, dass es ihm Spaß machte, dabei war sie Slytherin. „Nun Professor, es wäre doch zumindest ein Zeichen, dass mich hier etwas fordert." Fehler, eindeutig ein Fehler. Er hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt, doch fuhr nun mit einem Ruck herum. „Sie fühlen sich von meinem Unterricht nicht genug gefordert?" Das Funkeln in seinen Augen ließ nichts gutes schwanen. Punktabzug würde er ihr nicht geben, aber...

„Sowas lässt sich doch ganz schnell ändern." Ein hässliches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Zusatzaufgaben, ihrem Niveau angepasst. Nach dem Unterricht zu mir." Volltreffer! Diesmal ließ sie ihn gehen. Ob man wohl eine Auszeichnung dafür erhielt? Erster Slytherin mit Strafaufgabe von Professor Snape. Dabei war sie heute eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, wahrscheinlich schlechten Tag erwischt. Fast schon gedankenverloren schüttete sie ein Schälchen Diricawlfedern in die Flüssigkeit, welche sich sofort blaugrau färbte. Das sah er natürlich nicht. Typisch.

Nach dem Klingeln packte Susan hastig ihre Sachen, warf Lucy noch einen aufmunternden Blick zu und floh dann mit den anderen aus dem Kerker. Lucy ließ sich Zeit, sollte er doch warten. Letztendlich wartete sie. Snape saß über einige Pergamentrollen gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich auch von mehrfachem Räuspern nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ähh, Professor? Ich würde dann auch gern mal zum Essen gehen." Versuchte sie es erneut. Keine Reaktion. Wütend schmiss Lucy ihre Bücher auf einen der Schülertische und setzte sich dann selbst darauf. Leicht begann sie mit den Füßen gegen das Holz zu trommeln. Wenn er kindisch sein wollte, sie konnte das auch...

Ihr Blick wanderte durch denn Klassenraum, strich über die vielen Gläser und Gefäße. Wie oft sie sich schon so umgesehen hatte. Und wie immer blieben ihre Augen an einem Punkt hängen. Einem großen, dunklen und unglaublich anziehenden Punkt: ihm. Schwarze Strähnen, die in das Gesicht fielen. Es fast bedeckten, nur von zwei glühenden Augen und leicht gekrümmten Nase durchbrochen. Schwarz in schwarz sein ganzes Wesen. Der einzige Kontrast die beiden weiße Hände. Schmale, fast zarte Finger, die geschickt die Feder über das Papier führte. Lucy versank in diesem Anblick, wenn das Strafe war, würde sie ewig leiden wollen.

Er sah auf. So plötzlich hatte sie seinen Blick nicht, erwartet direkt in ihr Inneres. Sie spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Reiß dich zusammen, er kann ja wohl nicht in dich hinein schauen. Oder doch? Sein Lächeln verunsicherte sie und das Schweigen noch vielmehr. „_Schon_ fertig, Professor?" zumindest ihre Stimme gehorchte. „Noch lange nicht, Miss Wilde." Er lächelte ja immer noch. Verdammt, warum wurde sie noch roter? Farben konnte man doch eigentlich gar nicht steigern. Kapierte ihr Gesicht denn noch nicht einmal einfache grammatikalische Regeln?

"Und sie Miss Wilde? Endlich aus ihren Träumen erwacht?" Oh nein, so einfach kriegte er sie nicht. „Einen Weg musste ich ja finden zu meinem Essen zu kommen." „Ich habe sie doch nicht etwa hungern lassen?" Seine Stimme triefte geradezu vor Ironie. Noch etwas mehr und sie ertrinkt dachte Lucy und verzog das Gesicht als in diesem Moment ihr Magen zu grummeln begann. „Dann verrate ich ihnen doch besser schnell, dass ihr Dreißig- Rollen- Aufsatz eine Abhandlung über die Wirkung von Bundimunsekrettränken ist. Ich möchte ja schließlich nicht, dass sie vom Fleisch fallen..." fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre- ähm, etwas füllige Figur hinzu.

„Hat er nicht!" „Hat er." „Hat er n..." „ Verdammt noch mal Susan er hat." Wütend stocherte Lucy in ihrem Essen herum. Schlagfertig war sie. Schon immer gewesen. Und ein wenig Stichelei sah sie stets als Herausforderung. Aber nicht unter die Gürtellinie. Und alles was unter ihren Doppelkinnansatz ging, war unter der Gürtellinie. Susan verstand sie in der Hinsicht, ok, eigentlich in jeder Hinsicht. Sie waren Freunde seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Nahezu tödlich für ihren Kontakt mit Hausgenossen, was den beiden aber relativ egal war, schließlich hatte sie sich. Ein Herz und eine Seele, ums mal poetisch auszudrücken.

Der einzige Konfliktpunkt war ihre Einstellung zu Snape. Susan fürchtete ihn wie die meisten Schüler und zog es vor, den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen. Lucy hingegen vergötterte Snape. In ihren Augen war er der talentierteste, intelligenteste und attraktivste(das natürlich nur am Rande) Mann, dem sie je begegnet war.(Wir ignorieren jetzt mal dass das „je" eine Zeitspanne von 15 einhalb Jahren umfasst und geben uns sehr beeindruckt)

Wieso musste er immer so sein? Lucy schätzte ein wenig Sarkasmus, aber dieser Mensch überbot das gesunde Maß. Außerdem, sooo dick war sie gar nicht. Jedenfalls nicht mit eingezogenem Bauch und ganz weiten schwarzen Sachen. Ein Hoch auf die Schuluniform.


	2. Nachts sind alle Katzen grau

Weil ich grad dabei bin, gleich noch eins...

**Kapitel 2. Nachts sind alle Katzen grau**

Autsch! Das war jetzt schon das vierte Regal gewesen. Mittlerweile spürte sie ihren Zeh kaum noch. War auch eine absolut brillante Idee ohne Licht nachts durch die Bibliothek zu tappen. Bravo Lucy. Sie schüttelte den Kopf in Unverständnis über die eigene Dummheit.

Kam halt davon, wenn man Hausaufgaben prinzipiell in letzter Sekunde erledigte. Da bemerkte man eben das Fehlen eines besonders wichtigen Buches erst halb zwei Uhr morgens am Tag vor dem Abgabetermin. Also Bibliothekseinbruch. Auweia, wie weit würde sie wohl noch abrutschen?

Nach drei weiteren blauen Flecken stand Lucy vor dem gesuchten Regal. Leise murmelnd ließ sie den Finger über die Titel gleiten. Das verdammte Buch musste hier doch irgendwo sein...

In diesem Dämmerlicht konnte noch nicht einmal der eifrigste Mohrrübenesser wirklich was sehen. Da! Ganz versteckt zwischen den dicken Wälzern stand es.

Vorsichtig zog Lucy das Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. Den Blick auf das Inhaltsverzeichnis fixiert trat sie ans Fenster. Vielleicht konnte zumindest das Mondlicht die Buchstaben daran hindern ständig zu einer schwarzen Masse zu verschwimmen.

Völlig in das Buch vertieft hörte sie nicht wie vorsichtig die Tür geöffnet wurde. Erst als besagte mit einem klicken ins Schloss fiel und Schritte über den steinernen Boden hallte schreckte Lucy auf. Im selben Moment entglitt ihr das Buch und schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf. Wer auch immer im Raum war, dass konnte er nicht überhört haben.

Schnell ergriff Lucy das verräterische Buch und zog sich in eine dunkle Ecke zwischen den Regalen zurück. Ganz so einfach musste der andere es ja auch nicht haben. Eng an die Wand gepresst lauschte sie angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. In den ersten Minuten wurde die Stille nur von dem Rauschen in ihren Ohren übertönt. Er oder sie lauerte. Wartete, dass Lucy einen Fehler beging. Ihr Herz schlug fast schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen, sie hasste solche Anspannung.

Wenn er (Lucy hatte entschieden, das eine „Sie" niemals soviel Geduld gehabt hätte) an der Stelle blieb, wo er war, hatte sie noch eine kleine Chance unbemerkt zu verschwinden. Doch kaum hatte sie diese Gedanken zuende gedacht, schien er ihren Plan erraten zu haben und setze sich in Bewegung. Systematische Absuche der Regalreihen, verdammt. Sie konnte sein Näherkommen förmlich spüren.

Dann doch lieber eine schlechte Note in Astronomie als sich erwischen zu lassen. Mit einem bedauernden Blick schob Lucy das Buch ins nächstliegende Regal und verwandelte sich in eine Katze. Dank sei Mutter. Wenn es etwas gab, dass sie im Elternhaus gelernt hatte, dann Verwandlungen. Ok, ihre Kräfte waren längst noch nicht voll entwickelt und demzufolge war sie ein ausgesprochen kleines Kätzchen, aber das konnte im Moment doch nur von Vorteil sein.

Leichtfüßig sprang sie aus ihrem Versteck und lugte um die Ecke. Ein schwarzer Schatten verschwand gerade in der übernächsten Regalreihe. Jetzt oder nie. Lautlos schlich das Kätzchen zur Tür. Verschlossen! Wie hatte sie nur das Klicken vergessen können.

Aus einem Impuls heraus wollte sich Lucy mit der Hand gegen den Kopf schlagen. Ich muss wohl kaum beschreiben wie lächerlich ein Kätzchen wirkt, dass bei dem Versuch sich selbst zu hauen das Gleichgewicht verliert. Mit einem kläglichen Mauzen fiel Lucy auf das kleine Näschen und blieb für einen Moment benommen liegen.

„Aber wie kommst du denn hier her?" Nein, oh bitte nicht! Alles nur das nicht. Vorsichtig schielte Lucy durch die halb geöffneten Augen und riss sie vor Schrecken ganz auf. Von allen Menschen dieser Schule musste es ausgerechnet er sein. Professor Snape in seiner ganzen dunklen Pracht. Noch bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte ihm zu entwischen, hatte er sie schon aufgehoben. Mit Erstaunen stellte Lucy fest, dass sie mehr oder weniger auf einer seiner Hände Platz fand. An ihrer Größe musste sie wirklich unbedingt arbeite.

„Welchem nichtsnutzigen Schüler bist du denn entlaufen?" Bitte? Sah sie aus, als wäre sie irgendeines Menschen Eigentum. Stolz reckte sie das kleine Köpfchen und sah ihn herausfordernd an. So nicht. Katzen waren Majestäten. Nun ja, Königin hin oder her, als plötzlich ein riesiger Schatten von der Seite auftauchte, zuckte sie doch recht schnell in eine geduckte Haltung. Doch die Angst war unbegründet. Snape hatte lediglich die andere Hand erhoben um sie mit dem Zeigfinger zärtlich unter dem Kinn zu kraulen. Lucy konnte ein Schnurren nicht unterdrücken. Wenn sie sich seine Berührungen auch nie auf solche Weise ausgemalt hatte, war es doch ein berauschendes Gefühl.


	3. Ein bisschen Sahne Teil 1

Ein… ein… ein REVIEW! OMG! Ich mein, wann hab ich die Story angefangen zu posten? 2006! Und jetzt war es da! Das, worauf ich ein Leben lang gewartet habe!! in Tränen der Rührung ausbrech Ok, ok, ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob es nun positiv oder negativ war, aber immerhin steht da „Weiter schreiben!" plingbing

einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen… und äh… in den Tiefen meines PCs nach der Story suchen. Ich weiß, ich hatte sie nicht beendet- mist. Aber irgendwo gibt es ein Outline der Kapitel. Und hey, wenn ich zwei Jahre auf das erste Feedback warte, kann die Leserschaft auch ein bisschen warten. Du bist jetzt die Leserschaft und wehe du liest nicht weiter! … nein, warte! Das war keine Drohung! Bleib da!...

**Kapitel 3. Ein bisschen Sahne/Teil 1.**

„Was mach ich denn jetzt mit dir?" Wie machen? Gewaltsam riss Lucy sich aus dem genießerischen Halbschlaf. Wie lange hatten sie jetzt eigentlich hier gestanden? Und wieso schaute er sie plötzlich so komisch an. Lucy wurde die Situation doch zu surreal und so entschloss sie sich mit einem beherzten Sprung die Wärme seiner Hand zu verlassen. Dabei hatte sie allerdings die Rechnung ohne Snape gemacht. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, griff er das Kätzchen und ließ es in der tiefe einer seiner Taschen verschwinden.

Tierquäler! Lucy wehrte sich verzweifelt. Doch die kleinen Zähnchen und Krallen bekamen nur schwarzen Stoff zu fassen. Wurde die Luft dünner? Sie zuckte mit der Nase. Das war doch keine Einbildung. Ein klägliches Miauen drang gedämpft durch das Futter der Robe, doch Snape achtete nicht darauf.

Durch das gleichmäßige Schaukeln der Tasche bemerkte Lucy, dass er sich in Bewegung gesetzt haben musste. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht keimte in ihr auf. Menschen die arme Kätzchen in ihren Umhängen ersticken ließen, schreckten sicher auch nicht davor zurück besagte Tiere ihrer Asservatensammlung einzuverleiben (geistiger Diebstahl aus dem Tanz der Vampire, T´schuldigung).

Dem Erstickungstod nahe wurde Lucy endlich aus der Tasche gezogen. Geblendet schloss sie die Augen und spürte wie sie vorsichtig auf etwas Weiches gesetzt wurde. Nachdem sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, versuchte sie deren Ursprung zu orten. Das Licht kam definitiv von mindestens zwanzig Kerzen, die auf zwei silberne Halter in den Ecken verteilt waren. Sie tauchten einen dominierend grünen Raum in ihr weiches Licht.

Lucy schnaubte (oder was eine Katze da so hinkriegt). Patriot. Slytherin forever! Als sie beginnen wollte sich über diese Idee lustig zu machen, wurde ihr bewusst, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Dies waren seine Privaträume. Lucy schluckte unwillkürlich. Bisschen viel für eine Nacht. Aber warum die Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen lassen? Zu viel war es ja nun wirklich nicht entschied sie und sah sich neugierig um. Sehr geschmackvoll, wirklich. Grün in Grün, etwas Silber dazwischen, aber schön ausgewogen. Und alles so weich... Nicht nur der Teppich war schön flauschig, auch die Wandläufer nahmen dem Stein die Härte. Dazwischen natürlich Bücherregale. Was hatte dieser Mann eigentlich in der Bibliothek zu suchen, dachte Lucy kopfschütteln. Es dürfte doch eigentlich kein Buch geben, das er nicht besaß.

Bei diesen Überlegungen fiel Lucy der Grund ihres Hierseins ein. Wo steckte er eigentlich? Wie aufs Stichwort stand Snape plötzlich in der Tür, ein Schälchen in den Händen. Langsam beugte er sich zu dem Kätzchen hinunter und stellte ihm die Schale vor die Nase. Lucy beäugte ihren zweifelhaften Wohltäter misstrauisch. Wollte der Mensch sie etwa heimtückisch vergiften? Sie schnupperte, roch wie Milch. Sah auch aus wie Milch. Ein blitzschnelles Zucken mit der kleinen roten Zunge- schmeckte sogar wie Milch. Nein besser, schmeckte wie Sahne. Na wer konnte dem schon widerstehen? Sahne von Professor Snape. Lucy ging ganz in ihrer Katzennatur auf und begann genüsslich die Schale leer zu schlecken. Als kein Tröpfchen mehr übrig war, fuhr sie sich noch einmal mit der Zunge über das Schnäutzchen und wendete den Blick dann zu ihm.

Er saß circa einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt und schien sie gedankenverloren zu betrachten. Herausfordernd, dachte Lucy bei sich. Ausgesprochen herausfordernd. Und wer war sie, dass sie eine solche Herausforderung nicht annehmen würde? In sich hineingrinsend sprang sie ihm auf den Schoß. Er schreckte auf, schenkte ihr dann aber einen so zärtlichen Blick, dass Lucy förmlich dahinschmolz. Langsam begann sie die Pfötchen in seine schwarze Kleidung zu drücken. Es kostete unglaublich viel Selbstbeherrschung die Krallen nicht auszufahren. Als er begann ihr sacht über den Rücken zu streicheln begann Lucy zu schnurren. Das war wirklich unverschämt gut. Und sein Geruch. Sie begann förmlich zu schweben. Die blöde Sinistra konnte sie mal kreuzweise. Wen interessierten denn Planetenbahnen, wenn man so etwas haben konnte.


	4. Ein bisschen Sahne Teil 2

Ja ich weiß: immer noch kein slash. Böse sazaria. Aber ich schwöre, dass es anders wird. Aber ich gehör halt zu der Sorte bei der es nicht so schnell geht und äh, außerdem isses doch viel schöner wenn man ein bisschen gequält wird, oder? (rhetorische Frage, d.h. Antwort nicht von Nöten g)

**Kapitel 4. Ein bisschen Sahne/ Teil 2.**

Warum zum Teufel wackelte denn alles? Mürrisch ließ Lucy sich aus dem Schlaf reißen. Sie hatte eben so schön geträumt und jetzt... Äh ja, jetzt. Wieso lag sie auf dem Teppich? Schlagartig fielen Lucy die Umstände ihrer behaglichen Nachtruhe wieder ein. Sie war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Auf dem Schoß ihres Lehrers- autsch.

Apropos, wo steckte der denn eigentlich schon wieder? Neugierig machte sie sich auf die Suche. Schließlich war das ein ganz typisches Katzenverhalten, Reviererkunden und so. Mühelos schlüpfte sie durch den Spalt der angelehnten Tür. Das sah doch eindeutig nach Schlafzimmer aus. Lucy bedauerte insgeheim, dass Kätzchen nicht grinsen konnten, denn zum grinsen war ihr im Moment eindeutig zu Mute. Das hieß, bei Alice gabs doch ne Grinsekatze... also ginge auch „Lucy im Wunderland". Passte doch wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Um das mit dem Wunderland etwas auszubauen sprang Lucy auf das große Bett. Und groß nicht nur aus den Augen eines kleinen Kätzchens betrachtet. So ließ es sich wirklich leben dachte sie sich, genüsslich in den weichen Kissen räkelnd.

In diesem Moment schob sich einer der grünen Wandvorhänge zur Seite und die Frage nach Snapes Verbleiben war augenblicklich geklärt. Nicht so die Frage was mit seiner Kleidung geschehen war. Obwohl, wenn man die Wassertröpfchen betrachtete, die an den Spitzen der schwarzen Haare hingen, sich ab und zu lösten um glitzernde Bahnen über die weiße Haut zu ziehen. Den sich gleichmäßig hebend und senkenden Brustkorb hinunter, über den angespannten Bauch bis... Lucy kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war nun wirklich nichts für kleine Mädchen.

Hm. Wenn man es aber genau betrachtete, dann war sie momentan ja kein kleines Mädchen, sondern eine kleine Katze. Himmelweiter Unterschied. Außerdem musste sie ja schließlich aufpassen, was er tat, nicht dass Snape sich noch aus Versehen auf sie setzen würde oder so. Also Augen auf und ‚constant vigilance!'

Gott war er schön… Bei jeder Bewegung zeichnete das warme Kerzenlicht weiche Schatten auf die helle Haut. Was für ein Körper. Weite Roben sollten verboten werden. Und wenn er mit ihnen über allem zu schweben schien, verschmolz er nun mit seiner Umgebung. Geschmeidig wie ein Panther, vertraut und gelöst. Lucy spürte wie sich ihr Fell sträubte. Wie konnte ein so seidig helles Wesen soviel Dunkelheit und Härte ausstrahlen?

Snape ging quer durch den Raum, öffnete einen Schrank und zog ein Handtuch hinaus. Wenn er jetzt beginnt sich abzutrocknen, dann sterbe ich… glücklich, aber ich strebe...

Lucy starb nicht, obwohl ihr Zustand dem doch tatsächlich sehr nahe kam, als er begann den weichen Stoff über seinen Körper zu reiben. Ob man sich auch in Handtücher verwandeln konnte?

Für Lucys Geschmack war das Schauspiel viel zu rasch beendet. Nicht dass es keine Freude machen würde Professor Snape beim Ankleiden zu beobachten, aber sein wir doch ehrlich: ausziehen ist in diesem Fall anziehender.

Boxershorts (sorry, aber ich steh auf die Teile), schwarzes Hemd und Hose, Socken natürlich nicht zu vergessen. Das sah aber nicht gerade danach aus, als ob er vorhätte ihr im Bett Gesellschaft zu leisten. War es etwa schon Zeit aufzustehen? Sicher der Mann musste noch das ein oder andere für den Unterricht vorbereiten und... Lucy überlief mit einem Schlag siedend heiß: Unterricht. Lästige kleine Angelegenheit, der sie dummer Weise auch beizuwohnen hatte. Auweia. Die Frage war nun, wie sie aus Snapes Bett in ihren im Klassenraum sitzenden Körper gelangen konnte. Ausgesprochen schwere Frage, wirklich. Und dummerweise war Lucy auch nicht der Typ, welcher sich mit der leichtesten Antwort (in diesem Falle „Gar nicht.") zufrieden gab.

Als Snape Anstallten machte den Raum zu verlassen, sprang sie vom Bett und gesellte sich an seine Seite- so schnell würde er ihr nicht entkommen. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes kam die dunkle Robe aus einer Ecke geflogen und legte sich wie Schwingen um seine Schultern. „Na, willst du mich begleiten?" Lucy bedachte die Frage mit einem bedauernden Blick, nichts hätte sie lieber getan. Mit einem letzten Schnurren bedachte sie seine zärtliche Streicheleinheit und schlüpfte dann durch die eben geöffnete Tür. Bevor Snape sie irgendwie hätte hindern können, war das Kätzchen schon in der Dunkelheit der Gänge verschwunden.


	5. Das Knäuel kommt ins Rollen

Drei Leser o So einfach is das also. Mal eben 2 Jahre warten, eins auf die Rübe kriegen, weiter posten und dann klappt's. Hätt man mir auch früher sagen können…

Allerdings gleich mal ne Vorwarnung (ganz clever sazaria, verscheuch sie ruhig wieder…): ich red mit mir selber. Ok, das is aber für die Story irrelevant und deshalb interessiert es euch nicht und deshalb ist es auch nicht das, was ich schreiben wollte. Äh… noch mal: ich hab da ein kleines Problem. Die Story liegt ja hier schon ne Weile und leider isse nicht ganz fertig. Und ehm, ich glaub zwar schon, dass ich das irgendwie hinkriege (obwohl ich gestern die Kapitel gelesen hab und nicht fassen konnte, dass ich mal so snapisch war- wo isses hin verdammt? T.T), aber es wird etwas dauern. Die kommenden 3 Wochen stehn Prüfungen bei mir an und dann noch mal 3 Wochen Urlaub.

Also… lufthol wär-es-ok-wenn-ich-so-einmal-die-Woche-poste-oder-verlasst-ihr-diese-Geschichte-dann-wieder? O.O

**Kapitel 5. Das Knäuel kommt ins Rollen **

„Erde an Lucy! Hallo?! Noch jemand da?" „Hmmm?" Lucy riss sich selbst aus den Träumen. Wann hatte Susann eigentlich angefangen dermaßen nervig zu sein? Wirklich unfassbar. Sie seufzte. Ok, zugegeben, ganz fair war das nicht, wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Freundin sie gerade davor bewahrt noch eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt zu bekommen. Professor Sinistra war schon über die halbfertige Hausausgabe milde gesagt wenig begeistert gewesen. Lucy mochte sich lieber nicht vorstellen wie die Tante reagieren würde, wenn Lucy nicht einmal dem Unterricht folgte. Dabei gab sie sich eigentlich alle Mühe. Aber he, wenn sich einem ständig das Bild eines völlig unbekleideten Zaubertrankmeisters aufdrängte, wen interessierte da noch was sich so in Milliarden Lichtjahren Entfernung abspielte?

Unterricht war wirklich eine schreckliche Erfindung. Hatte sich sicher irgend son schwarzer Magier einfallen lassen, nachdem ihm die Ideen für gute Foltermethoden ausgingen. Wobei es natürlich schlimmer sein könnte, wenn sie jetzt zum Beispiel Arithmantik hätte...

„Miss Wilde, dürfte ich erfahren wo sich ihre Sternenkarte befindet?" Der strenge Blick der Lehrerin durchbohrte sie förmlich. Lucy begann seufzend in ihrer Tasche zu kramen. Man sollte den Tag eben nicht vor dem Abend loben...

Lucy schleppte sich durch den Vormittag. Wie langsam so eine verdammte Minute vergehen konnte, von Stunden ganz zu schweigen. Selbst das Essen wurde zur Qual, dabei gab es Schokoladeneis mit frischen Erdbeeren zum Nachtisch...

„Seit wann verzichtest du denn auf Schoki?" Susann schaute völlig entsetz als ihre Freundin das noch halbvolle Schälchen von sich schob. Das war nun wirklich krank. Lucy rührte angeekelt in der fast flüssigen Eiscreme. Seit dem Morgen hatte sie über die vergangene Nacht nachgedacht. Zuerst war es nur ein Abenteuer gewesen- glücklich überstanden wohlbemerkt. Eine einmalige Angelegenheit, welche es wert wäre in die Schulchronik aufgenommen zu werden, nun ja, mal abgesehen von einigen Einzelheiten. Aber umso länger Lucy überlegte, desto bedauernswerter fand sie die Entscheidung es bei einer einmaligen Angelegenheit zu belassen. Warum denn nicht ein bisschen mit dem Feuer spielen? Was sollte denn groß passieren? Na gut, mal abgesehen davon, dass er dahinter kommen könnte und sie qualvoll zu Tode foltern würde oder so. Aber schließlich würde dies nicht geschehen, solang Lucy nur einen Hauch von Intelligenz bewies und das würde sogar ihr möglich sein. Also...

Susann hatte die wechselnden Gedankengänge im Gesicht ihrer Freundin beobachtet. Lucy bei so etwas zu stören konnte lebensgefährlich werden, aber nun schien ja ein Ende erreicht.

„Und zu welchem Entschluss bist du gekommen?" Lucy lächelte, ihr frisch entwickelter Appetit auf Sahne hatte seinen ersten Sieg errungen.

War der Mann taub? Sie mauzte hier doch bestimmt schon seit fünf Minuten. Doch ein Tierquäler, sie hatte es ja gewusst. Als Lucy gerade begann an ihrem Entschluss zu zweifeln, öffnete sich die Tür. Ohne noch eine weitere Reaktion von ihm Abzuwarten schlüpfte sie entnervt in das Zimmer. Noch ein paar Sekunden länger in diesem Flur und ihre Pfötchen wären erfroren.

Ohne zu zögern sprang sie auf einen der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin, Katzen durften frech sein. Snape wandte sich lächelnd dem unerwarteten Besucher zu. „Heimweh meine Süße?" bei dieser Bezeichnung lief Lucy ein Schauer über den Rücken und ihre Barthärchen stellten sich auf. Wie viele Personen mochten von ihm wohl schon mit diesem Titel geschmückt worden sein? Sie schenkte ihm einen Blick unter gesenkten Lidern. Entweder war er ein Nachtmensch oder der Raum wirkte beeinflussend auf ihn. Ohne unterrichtlichen Druck und seine strenge Lehreraura wirkte der Mann noch wesentlich attraktiver als er ohnehin schon war. Zumal die schwarze Robe in der Verbannungsecke ihrer verschleiernden Aufgabe nicht nachkommen konnte- wirklich zu schade. Genüsslich gab sich Lucy der Betrachtung ihres Lieblingsstudienobjektes hin und kuschelte sich in den Sessel.

Der Master of Potions schien allerdings etwas unruhiger als im Klassenzimmer. Während ihrer kurzen Anwesenheit hatte er nun schon einige Male auf die Uhr geschaut- das war doch eigentlich nur charakteristisch für Schüler... Und das ständige hin und her Gerenne konnte einen ja direkt nervös machten. In einer abrupten Bewegung blieb er plötzlich vor Lucy stehen und fuhr zärtlich mit den langen Fingern durch ihr dichtes Fell. Sie schnurrte. Sehr brav, bau deine Erregung ruhig an mir ab... Das Leben konnte ja so schön sein. Behaglich begann sie ihre Pfoten abwechselnd in das Sesselpolster zu drücken und schmiegte ihr Köpfchen in die liebkosende Hand. Doch als ihr Schnurren gerade an Lautstärke zunehmen wollte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.


	6. Ein Kater auf Abwegen Teil 1

Ah, tut mir leid, hat länger gedauert als geplant, aber mein Schlafpensum ist schon auf Minimum geschraubt, da lässt sich nicht mehr drehen… Werd den zweiten Teil hierzu aber hoffentlich am Wochenende fertig kriegen. Hoffe ihr seid- und bleibt- dabei. Bis bald!

**Kapitel 6. Ein Kater auf Abwegen- Teil I**

Blitzschnell zog die Hand sich zurück. Lucy mauzte empört auf. So wichtig konnte der Besuch gar nicht sein. Moment, Besuch? Seit wann bekam dieser Mensch eigentlich Besuch? Nein anders, wer würde ihn besuchen? Lucy blickte zu ihrem neuen Wahlherrchen auf und staunte. Die plötzliche Veränderung war direkt Oscarreif. Wie stell der Mensch seine kalte Fassade wieder am Mann hatte...

„Herein." Selbst die Stimme klang so kalt und unnahbar wie eh und je. Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür und fast zögernd schob sich ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf durch den Spalt. Lucy zwinkerte. Nochmal. Nein, selbst nach dem dritten Augencheck war und blieb dieser unverschämte Eindringling Harry Potter. „Darf ich stören Professor?" Die Frage war selbst für ihre empfindlichen Ohren kaum hörbar, doch Snape nickte. Potter trat nun ganz durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Lucy hatte auf einmal dieses typische Im- falschen- Film- Gefühl. Sie in Snapes Zimmer war schon unreal, aber Harry Potter, noch dazu von Snape aufgefordert- völlig undenkbar. Trotzdem stand er da, zerrzauste Haare, Brille plus Narbe, ausgewaschene Jeans und T-Shirt. Unverkennbar Harry Potter eben. Nur das Lächeln kannte Lucy nicht. Sie sah ihn zwar täglich im Unterricht (oder wenn er mal eben Slytherin im Quidditch besiegte- Mistkerl) aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck war neu.

„So verschlossen heute Professor?" fragte Harry und deute mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Schlafzimmertür. „Ich wüsste nicht was sie das anginge Potter." antwortete Snape und ging einen Schritte auf seinen Gegenüber zu. Das Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht verstärkte sich. Lucy schluckte. Das konnte ja wohl kaum bedeuten, was sie zu glauben begann dass es bedeutete.

„Statt in diesem dümmlichen Grinsen ihre intellektuellen Fähigkeiten wiederzuspiegeln, sollten sie mir lieber schleunigst verraten, was sie hier zu suchen haben." Bei diesen Worten verschränkte der Professor die Arme vor der Brust und richtete seinen Blick starr auf den Jungen. Harry schien davon allerdings keinesfalls beeindruckt. Stattdessen ging er betont lässig auf einen der weichen Sessel zu und stützte sich auf dessen Lehne. „Ich dachte mir, dass der Herr Professor vielleicht ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen könnte."

Lucy war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie diese Szene weiter beobachten, oder lieber in Deckung gehen sollte. Sie selbst hatte den Augen des Lehrers nur selten solche Funken entlocken können und es war nie auch nur annährend glimpflich für sie ausgegangen.

„So." sagte Snape. „Mr. Potter hat sich nach diversen Jahren an dieser Schule tatsächlich endlich daran gewagt mit dem Denken anzufangen. Bedauerlicher Weise scheint es aber nicht eines ihrer _unzähligen_ Talente zu sein. Aus diesem Grund würde ich empfehlen, dass sie unverzüglich meine Räumlichkeiten verlassen und sich einer ihnen – ehm, _besser _entsprechenden Tätigkeit zuwenden."

Trotz der Mischung aus gefährlich sanfter Stimme und den starren Gesichtszügen, schien sich Harry nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken zu lassen. Vielmehr setzte er sich nun halb auf die Armlehen und kratzte gelangweilt am Bezug. „Ich wüsste aber keine bessere Tätigkeit. Außerdem gefällt mir diese hier ganz gut."

„Ach kommen sie Potter, Ich-bin-der-Weltretter-also-verneigt-euch-Posen müssen geübt und Autogramme geschrieben werden. Und Schulregeln brechen sich auch nicht von allein. Sie wollen doch ihre Fans nicht enttäuschen."

Statt einer Antwort widmete sich Harry nur intensiver dem grünen Polster und hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als Snape auf ihn zukam. Dicht vor ihm blieb der Lehrer stehen und begann beton langsam zu sprechen. „Potter, ich wünsche, dass sie sofort diesen Raum verlassen." Lucy hätte bei diesem Ton schon längst die Flucht ergriffen, doch der Junge rührte sich nicht.

„ICH SAGTE SOFORT!"

Wütend packte Snape Harry beim Kragen und zog ihn zur Tür. Doch Harry war nicht umsonst Sucher der Gryffindors. Noch ehe Snape die Tür öffnen konnte, hatte sich der Junge geschickt aus dem Griff gewunden und den Professor mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt. Harry stand nun, die Arme zu beiden Seiten des Lehrers gegen die Steine gestützt vor Snape und Lucy sah, wie sich sein Atemrhythmus beschleunigte. Die Gesichter der beiden berührten sich fast, doch noch immer waren Snapes Züge hart und abweisend wie die einer Maske. Als er zu sprechen ansetzte glaubte Lucy fast einen Hauch von Ekel zu erkennen. „Wenn sie nicht sofort verschwinden Potter, vergesse ich mich." Die Worte waren kaum zu hören, aber Lucy spürte wie sich ihr Fell zu stäuben begann.

Der Junge wich ein Stück zurück und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber. Dann legte er den Kopf ein wenig schief und lächelte „Genau dieses Ziel verfolge ich mit meinen Handlungen, _Sir_." Lucy hielt den Atem an. Die Szene vor ihr schien für einige Sekunden wie festgefroren. Dann

Snape streckte die Hand aus und fuhr Harry durch das Haar. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne, krallte die Finger in den schwarzen Schopf und zog den Jungen näher an sich heran. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Millimeter von einander entfern. Einen Augenblick noch schien Snape zu zögern, dann, ganz sanft, überwand er die letzte Distanz und berührte Harrys Lippen mit den seinen.


	7. Ein Kater auf Abwegen Teil 2

Na gut, war doch nach dem Wochenende, aber früher hat es nicht geklappt… Hoffe das Warten hat sich gelohnt…

**Kapitel 7. Ein Kater auf Abwegen- Teil II**

Lucy schrak zusammen, als hätte er sich verbrannt war Snape zurück gezuckt. Wieder erstarrte er. Doch nun löste sich der Junge aus der Starre und begann seinerseits das Gesicht des Mannes mit den Lippen zu erforschen. Zärtlich wanderte er über Stirn, Nase und die geschlossenen Augen. Wieder am Mund angelangt wurde sein Kuss erwidert. Begierige Lippen ließen ihn verharren und eine fordernde Zunge begehrte die seine für sich. Lucy schluckte trocken als die Küsse intensiver wurden. Sie hörte vereinzelndes Seufzen entweichen und sah wie sich Harrys Hände in die langen schwarzen Haare gruben.

Auch Snapes Finger blieben nicht untätig. Hastig flogen sie über den schmalen Rücken des Jungen und schlüpften unter dessen T-Shirt. Ein kleiner Aufschrei unterbrach die Begierde. „Gott Severus, hast du deine Hände in Eiswasser gebadet?" Als Antwort kräuselten sich Snapes Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Soviel Haut wie möglich dabei berührend zog er dem Jungen das Shirt über den Kopf. Harry erschauderte als sich kalte Finger über seinen Rücken bewegten. Snapes Mund strich über den Hals des Jungen, fuhr noch einmal knabbernd über dessen Ohr und glitt dann tiefer. Lucy sah wie die flinke Zunge begann neckisch mit den empfindlichen Brustwarzen zu spielen. Harry stöhnte auf. Die Zunge wanderte tiefer, verharrte kurzfristig am Bauchnabel und kehrte dann noch einmal nach oben zurück während geschickte Finger damit beschäftigt waren die Knöpfe der Jeans zu öffnen.

Das kann doch alles nur ein Traum sein, dachte Lucy als Severus begann Harry auch seiner Jeans zu entledigen. Da sie allerdings nicht sicher war ob es sich um einen Albtraum oder etwas anderes handelte blieb ihr Blick gebannt auf das Pärchen gerichtet. Harry, nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet befand die ungleiche Kleiderverteilung nun scheinbar für ausgesprochen ungerecht. Mit einem Bedauernden Blick schob er den Mann ein Stück von sich. Sein Gesicht verklärte sich aber sofort wieder beim Anblick des schwarzen Hemdes. Unendlich langsam begann er die dunkel glänzenden Knöpfe zu öffnen. Snape war momentan scheinbar mit weniger Geduld bestückt. Nach kaum der Hälfte der Knöpfe riss er Harry wieder an sich und schien ihm jeglichen Atem rauben zu wollen. Seine Finger fuhren in Harrys Boxershorts und gruben sich in das muskulöse Fleisch. Keuchende Atemstöße zerrissen die Stille. Harry schob sich zwischen Snapes Beine. Für einen Moment schien ihm der Größenunterschied hinderlich, aber dann hob er das Becken ein Stück nach oben. Severus stöhnte auf. Wieso war noch soviel Stoff zwischen ihnen. Hastig riss er van seiner eigenen Hose- zu langsam. Ein Wink des Zauberstabs lies Harry in puncto Kleiderraub vorn liegen. Diesen Umstand wusste der Junge zu nutzen. Langsam sank er in die Knie und begann die eigene Zungenfertigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen. Severus war den Kopf zurück, wobei die dunklen Haare sein Gesicht ummalten. Sein Keuchen verstärkte sich während er rhythmisch in Harrys Mund stieß. Die Zunge des Jungen erhöhte seine Lust. Die Finger in den schwarzen Haaren verschlungen zog er Harrys Kopf nach oben. Bevor dieser gegen die Unterbrechung seiner Tätigkeit protestieren konnte, war sein Mund schon wieder verschlossen. Eng umschlungen glitten beide zu Boden. Severus schob sich über den schmalen Körper. Ohne jegliche Gegenwehr ließ sich Harry auf den Bauch drehen. Den Kopf zu Severus gewandt ließ er dessen Mund nicht entkommen. Tastend fuhren Snapes Finger über den Boden zu seiner Hose. Hektisch durchwühlte er die Taschen und zog eine kleine Tube hinaus.

„Schon wieder so kalt Sev." Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein tonloses Keuchen, als Snapes Finger geschmeidig in ihn fuhren. Sein Körper drängte sich in die Bewegung, forderte mehr. 

„Komm doch!" Severus erbarmte sich dieser Bitte nur zu gern. Seine eigene Erregung war deutlich zu erkennen. Er glitt zwischen die Beine des Jungen und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Sein Stöhnen verschmolz mit dem des Knaben. Die Hände des Mannes strichen über Harrys Rücken, während er stoßweise tiefer drang. Die schweißbedeckten Körper glitzerten im Licht der Kerzen.

In einem erlösenden Aufschrei erreichte er die Ektase. Nach einem letzten Aufbäumen sank er erschöpft über dem Jungen zusammen. Einigen Minuten blieben beide bewegungslos liegen. Dann hob sich der schwarze Schopf. „Kleine Zusatzaufgabe Mr. Potter?" Harrys Antwort war nicht mehr als ein Wimmern. Zärtlich drehte Severus den Jungen zu sich, küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und schob sich dann an ihm hinunter. Er nahm das noch unbefriedigte Glied zwischen seine Lippen und begann leicht zu saugen. Harrys erschöpfter Körper reagierte sofort. Snapes Zunge massierte das erregte Fleisch und dem Jungen entwich ein erneutes Wimmern. Er versuchte sich den liebkosenden Berührungen entgegen zu strecken, doch zwei starke Hände drückten sein Becken gegen den Boden. Hilflos blieb er liegen. Severus Mund schob sich indes hoch und runter, im Tankt von Harrys Stöhnen beschleunigte er die Bewegung.

Das Wimmern in den Atemstößen des Jungen wurde stärker, er keuchte verzweifelt. Mit gesammelter Kraft befreite er sich von den klammernden Händen, stieß hart in den Mund des Mannes und sank dann zurück. „Wenn sie immer so ungestüm sind Mr. Potter, werden wir wohl das nächste Mal die Hilfe von Ketten benötigen." meinte Snape mit einem leichten Glitzern in den Augen und zog Harry zu sich. Der Junge schmiegte sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen in die Arme des Mannes und schloss selig die Augen.

Ganz langsam schien Lucy aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen. Vielleicht war das alles wirklich nur ein Traum, vielleicht war die Eiscreme schlecht gewesen. Ein Blick zum Teppich ließ das erlebte allerdings ziemlich real erscheinen. Wie lang lagen die beiden denn nun schon da? Eine halbe Stunde bestimmt. War das nicht kalt. Ein Schauer überkam sie beim Anblick der nackten Körper. Wegen der Kälte versteht sich.

Als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, hob Harry den Kopf. „Seit wann hast du denn ne Katze Severus? Miez, Miez, Miez." Das war ja wohl ein Scherz. Lucy würde bestimmt nicht, unter überhaupt gar keinen Umständen ihren sicheren Sessel verlassen um zu diesen, diesen... „Tja Potter, das Kätzchen erkennt nun mal nur wahre Autoritäten an. Komm her meine Süße!" Das war unfair. Wirklich und absolut unfair. Für den ersten Satz hätte sie ihm noch grad mal die kalte Schulter gezeigt, aber „meine Süße"... Son Mistkerl.

Geschmeidig sprang sie von ihrem Liegeplatz hinunter und landete gekonnt zwischen den beiden Männern. Na gut, sagen wir Mann und Was- mal- einer- werden- will. „Ein schönes Tier." Gab Harry anerkennend zu. Na bitte, dachte Lucy, schon auf dem besten Weg ein Mann zu werden. „Wie heißt sie denn?" Sehr gute Frage. Wie heiß ich denn? Zwei fragende Augenpaare wandten sich zu Snape. Dieser zögerte für einen Moment. „Ambra." Meinte er dann lächelnd und fuhr Lucy übers Fell.


	8. Gebunden

Und wieder mit Verspaetung

Und wieder mit Verspaetung... aber hey, ich bin im Urlaub und da darf das sein. Hoffe irgendwer liest noch. Ich krieg zwar gelegentlich mails die mir sagen, dass ich irgendwo geadded wurde, aber irgendwie bleiben die Reviews aus. Schreibt doch mal wie ihr es findet. Ob irgendwas besser sein koennte, oder so. Ich kann zwar nicht versprechen die Story daraufhin voellig umzuschmeissen, aber vielleicht inspiriert sowas ja** ;)**

**Kapitel 8. Gebunden**

Das gedämpfte Murmeln von Stimmen weckte Lucy. Warum schlief sie hier immer ein? Unverständlich. Als das Kätzchen aufblickte zog Harry gerade sein Shirt über den Kopf. Severus saß noch neben ihr, eine warme Decke um die Schultern gewickelt. Es konnte doch unmöglich schon Morgen sein? Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte Lucys Gedanken, halb eins. Warum ging Harry denn jetzt? Hatte sie etwa eine handfeste Ehekrise verpasst? Eigentlich unglaubwürdig, bei einem Streit der beiden könnte sicher nicht einmal mehr ein Faultier in Ruhe weiterschlafen.

Als der Junge an die Tür trat erhob Severus sich und zog Harry noch einmal zu sich unter die Decke. Lucy beobachtete den Abschiedskuss fasziniert, das war mindestens genauso erotisch wie verboten...

Schließlich löste sich Harry aus der Umarmung, strich Severus zärtlich eine verirrte Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und verschwand. Nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem Knaben geschlossen hatte, sank Severus erschöpft gegen das schwere Holz. Seine Finger strichen gedankenverloren über die dunklen Furchen, als suchten sie nach der entschwundenen Wärme.

Lucy erhob sich und schlich auf ihn zu. Sein Blick schien weit entfern und für einen Augenblick überlegte sie ihn sich selbst zu überlassen. Doch die zusammengesunkene Gestallte machte solch einen verlorenen Eindruck, dass ihn leicht mit der Nase stupste. Nicht hier träumen, Bettchen wartet. Severus sah lächelnd auf sie hinunter. Dann tippte er mit dem Finger gegen das freche Näschen und erhob sich.

Bei jedem Schritt versanken seine Füße in dem weichen Teppich, als er lautlos ins Nebenzimmer verschwand. Das Kätzchen folgte. Als sie den Raum betrat, lag er bereits im Bett. Mit der flachen Hand klopfte Severus sacht auf die Matratze neben seiner Decke und Lucy sprang leichtfüßig neben ihn. Dann rollte sie sich, dicht an den warmen Körper gekuschelt, zusammen. Der Geruch des Jungen lag noch auf seiner Haut. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen sah sie die glänzenden Körper und hörte das begehrliche Seufzen.

Gleichmäßig spürte sie seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken, zärtlicher als jede Berührung. Harry mochte in dieser Nacht intimer mit ihm gewesen sein, doch es war sie, der er sich so schutzlos auslieferte. Noch einmal hob sie den Blick und betrachtete sein schlafendes Gesicht, so entspannt und verletzlich... Sie mauzte. Das leise Geräusch schien kaum noch sein Bewusstsein zu erreichen, schon fast im Schlaf zog er den Arm unter der Decke hervor und legte ihn schützend um das Kätzchen. Lucy schob ihr Köpfchen in seine Handfläche und schloss selig die Augen. Zu schade, dass sie nun träumen würde.

Sie erwachte von seinem sanften Streicheln mauz Konnte nicht jeder Morgen so beginnen? Mit Bedauern bemerkte Lucy, dass Snape bereits bekleidet war- zu Schade. Gähnend steckte sie die Forderpfoten und kratze sich leicht hinter dem rechten Ohr. Aber was zum Teufel war das denn? Lucy kratzte noch mal etwas tiefer. Das gehörte da hundertprozentig nicht hin! Sie fauchte. Super, schon ganz die Katze. Egal, das musste da weg, sofort.

„Na meine Süße, gefällt dir dein neues Schmuckstück nicht? Keine Angst, du gewöhnst dich schon daran." Mit entsetztem Blick drehte sich das Kätzchen nach der Stimme um. Snape hatte während der Befreiungsversuche auf dem Bett gesessen und lächelnd seinen kleinen Gast beobachtet.

Wie meinte er das denn jetzt? Lucy sprang vom Bett und lief auf den großen Spiegel in der Ecke des Zimmers zu. Was sie sah verschlug ihr sogar ein verzweifeltes Miauen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Hoffnungslos kratzte sie noch einmal. Nichts. Das grüne Lederhalsband saß genauso fest wie vorher. „Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum es dich so stört, ich habe es extra bequem gezaubert. Bist wohl nicht so gern gezähmt mein Schatz?" Lucy fauchte empört. Das hatte doch mit Zähmung nichts zu tun. Sie wusste auch ohne diesen, nun gut, ausgesprochen schönen Silberanhänger wem sie gehörte. Aber mit dem verdammten Halsband konnte sie sich ja wohl kaum zurückverwandeln, oder? Immerhin war es kein Teil der Verwandlung, so wie ihre übrige Kleidung. Demzufolge würde dieses Mistding in jedem Fall bleiben wie es war und sie bei einer Rückverwandlung höchstwahrscheinlich erdrosseln. Großartig. Jetzt würde sie wohl ewig eine Katze bleiben. Im Prinzip hatte auch das seine Vorteile, allerdings würde dann die Schülerin Lucy Wilde vermisst. Das Kätzchen Ambra mochte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was geschehen würde, wenn jemand herausfand wer und was sie war. Und irgendjemand würde, schon allein um zu beweisen wie unfair doch das Leben war.


	9. Kätzchen in Nöten

Diesmal war die Pause etwas länger, hatte keinen I-net-Zugang, sehr belastend für jemanden der abhängig ist… Jedenfalls: Danke für eure Geduld!

**Kapitel 9. Kätzchen in Nöten**

Bevor Lucy sich noch tiefer in ihre Depression stürzen konnte, verließ Snape den Raum. Das ging nun aber nicht, erst zerstörte er ihr Leben und ließ sie dann sitzen? Nix da. Nicht mit ihr. Lucy erreichte Snape als er gerade aus der Wohnung trat. „Heute bleibst du wohl bei mir?" fragte Severus und betrachtete verwundert das Kätzchen an seiner Seite. Sie gingen gemeinsam durch die dunklen Flure hinauf in sein Klassenzimmer (jaa,jaa, kaum zu glauben, aber es gibt tatsächlich etwas, dass noch tiefer liegt als die Heilige Halle der Zaubertränke).

„Aß der Mensch eigentlich kein Frühstück?" Lucys Magen knurrte beträchtlich. Sie hatte sich auf dem Schreibtisch zusammen gerollt und ließ nun seit einer halben Stunde neugierige Schülerblicke über sich ergehen. Parallel dazu lief irgendwo in dir Freiheit Kräuterkunde. Und sie fehlte, auweia. Die Zeit schien unendlich langsam zu vergehen. Zumindest würde sie nicht allzu lange ein Kätzchen bleiben, der Hungertod war schon am einsetzen, dachte Lucy sarkastisch. Noch eine Stunde, noch mehr Schüler und noch ekligere Zaubertränke. Bäh! Apropos Zaubertränke... Hätte sie die heute nicht auch. Lucy versuchte sich gerade auszurechnen, welche Stunde momentan lief, als es klingelte. Nahezu fluchtartig verließen die Schüler das Gewölbe.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis neue Schritte auf der Treppe hörbar wurden. Neugierig blickte Lucy zur Tür und hinein trat... Malfoy. Au nein. Das Kätzchen beobachtete ihren Klassenkammeraden, als er an seinen Platz ging. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war der Raum erneut gefüllt. Die Katze auf dem Lehrertisch schien einige Unruhe auszulösen, doch pünktlich zum Stundenklingen, verebbte diese schlagartig. Mit unbewegtem Gesicht ließ Snape seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen, plötzlich stockte er und eine Augenbraue hob sich fragend.

„Wieso beehrt uns denn Miss Wilde heute nicht mit ihrer überaus bereichernden Anwesenheit?" Susan, die neben dem leeren Stuhl saß, wurde bis zum Haaransatz rot, als Snapes stechende Augen sich direkt auf sie richteten. Woher sollte Susan bitte wissen wo ich bin, dachte Lucy und betrachtete ihre Freundin mitleidig. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr sich Susan vor diesem Mann fürchtete. „Ähh... Sie ist krank." Snapes Blick wurde schlagartig misstrauisch. „Krank? Und wieso weiß ich das, als ihr Hauslehrer nicht?" Susan schrumpfte zusehends bei jedem Wort. Ok, das reicht. Die gesamte Klasse, den unterrichtenden Lehrer eingeschlossen, zuckte zusammen, als das Kätzchen zu miauen begann. Sie mauzte so erbärmlich, dass sämtliche Katzen der Nachbarschaft sicherlich von Muttergefühlen überwältigt worden wären.

Mit einem ungeduldigen Wink ließ Snape die Schüler ihre Arbeit beginnen und wandte sich flüsternd an den Unruhestifter. „Na aber was hast du denn Süße?" Bin vernachlässigt, hungrig und übermüdet. Lucy stoppte ihr Miauen bei der plötzlichen Zuwendung nicht, im Gegenteil. Immerhin starb sie hier fast. Die weit aufgerissenen Katzenaugen schienen Snape den entscheidenden Hinweis zu liefern. Er murmelte einige Worte, schwang den Zauberstab und schon stieg Lucy der verlockende Duft süßer Sahne in das Näschen. Na endlich! Befriedigt schleckend begann sie, sich ihrem Frühstück zu widmen.

Nachdem das Schälchen bis auf den letzten Tropfen gelehrt war, seufzte Lucy zufrieden. Das war nötig gewesen. Snape saß wieder über seine Pergamentrollen gebeugt und schaute nur gelegentlich zu den Schülern. Was schrieb dieser Mensch eigentlich ständig? Soviel Arbeitseifer konnte doch eigentlich nicht gesund sein. Gelangweilt wandte Lucy den Blick ab. Normalerweise hätte sie diese Stunde damit verbracht den Lehrer detailliert zu studieren, aber irgendwann brauchte man selbst von Snape eine Pause.

Susan schien ohne Lucys Hilfe nahe am verzweifeln. Sie war noch nie besonders gut im Zaubertränkebrauen gewesen und der heutige Trank war nicht der leichteste. Lucy beobachtete wie der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin dem Longbottoms sehr ähnlich wurde. Das würde noch Ärger geben... Ob Katze oder nicht, konnte sie Susan doch nicht so hängen lassen. Entschlossen sprang Lucy vom Tisch und lief zu ihrer Freundin.

Auf diese Gelegenheit hatte Malfoy schon seit Beginn der Stunde gewartet. Das hilflose Tier auf dem Lehrertisch schien ihn ausgesprochen zu reizen. Als Lucy an seinem Kessel vorbeischlich, machte er einen Satz nach vorn und versuchte sie zu greifen.

Oh bitte Draco. Soll das ein Scherz sein? Geschickt wich Lucy seinen Händen aus, schlüpfte durch Grabbes Beine und verschwand unter dem nächsten Tisch. Malfoy hatte unglücklicher Weise nicht mit dem Fehlschlagen seiner Sucherkünste gerechnet. So ließ ihn der eigene Schwung ausgesprochen unsanft gegen seinen Kessel stoßen, welcher daraufhin umkippte und seinen Inhalt zischend und knisternd über den Steinfußboden ergoss.

Während Snape voll unterdrückter Wut versuchte das Missgeschick wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, lief Lucy hinüber zu Susan. Diese starrte gebannt zu Malfoy hinüber, während der Inhalt ihres eigenen Kessels gefährlich zu brodeln begann. Schnell sprang Lucy auf den Tisch, überflog die Zutaten und schlug dann mit der Pfote gegen eine Plimpy- Flosse. Die marmorierte Flosse rutschte über den Tischrand und fiel direkt in den Kessel. Tooor! Lucys Erfolgsgefühl wurde von Susans entsetztem Quicken unterbrochen. „Du dämliche Katze hast mir den Trank versaut." Na aber Hallo! Lucy starrte ihre Freundin perplex an. Ich hab ihn dir gerettet du Schaf.

Doch scheinbar war Susann momentan nicht in der Lage die an ihr vollbrachte Wohltat zu erkennen. Wütend packte sie das Kätzchen am Nacken und hielt es über den Kessel. Lucy mauzte kläglich als der heiße Dampf sie streifte. „Da! Guck was...du... an..." Susan ließ erstaunt den erhobenen Arm samt Kätzchen sinken. Seit einer halben Sunde hatte sie versucht die erste Zwischenstufe des Trankes zu erreichen. Erfolglos. Und plötzlich stand er vor ihr, Purpurrot mit gelber Marmorierung. Einfach perfekt. Das Mädchen starrte fassungslos auf das Kätzchen in ihrer Hand, dann auf den Trank und wieder auf die Katze. Wäre Lucy ein Mensch gewesen hätte sie jetzt die Arme verschränkt und die Freundin mit einem „Na, Blitzmerker?"-Blick gemustert. Nunja, zumindest der Blick blieb ihr.

Sehr vorsichtig setzte Susan das Kätzchen auf den Tisch und schaute es mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Erwartung an. Eigentlich hätte Lucy es vorgezogen zu Schmollen, doch die Stunde neigte sich dem Ende. Schnell tippte sie auf einige Zutaten, die Susan, ohne zu Zögern, in den Kessel warf. Fünf Minuten vor dem Klingeln stand der fertige Trank schimmernd vor ihnen. Gedankenverloren streichelte Susann die Katze, völlig in den Anblick ihrer Arbeit versunken. Dabei streifte sie das Halsband. Unwillig zuckte Lucy bei der unliebsamen Erinnerung zusammen und versuchte sich noch einmal von der Fessel zu befreien. Vergebens.

„Nanu, stört dich das Ding." Susan beobachtet interessiert wie ihr kleiner Helfer mit seinem Halsband kämpfte. „Ist die wohl zu eng? Warte ich mach es weiter." Kaum hatte das Mädchen das Band geöffnet, schnappte Lucy es ihr aus der Hand, sprang vom Tisch und kroch unter einen Schrank. Als zum Klingeln die Kerkertür aufgerissen wurde, schlüpfte sie zwischen den Schülern hinaus und rannte in die nächste Mädchentoilette.

Himmel war das schön wieder Mensch zu sein. Zum ersten mal seit langem freute Lucy sich über das, was sie im Spiegel sah. Aber was mach ich jetzt mit dir? Ratlos betrachtete sie das Halsband in ihrer Hand. Um Snape wieder besuchen zu können und das wollte sie definitiv, musste sie einen Weg finden das Band in die Verwandlung mit einzubeziehen. Vielleicht als Kette? Einen Spruch murmelnd tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab gegen die hinterhältige Fessel und schon verwandelte sich das Band in eine dünne Lederschnur. Vorsichtig legte Lucy sich die Kette um. Auffällig glänzend lag der silberne Anhänger auf ihrer Uniform. Nun, dem konnte ja abgeholfen werden dachte Lucy lächelnd und ließ die verräterische Kette unter ihrer Bluse verschwinden.


	10. Eins auf die Pfötchen

Und gleich noch eins, denn auch ohne I-net konnte ich ja immerhin was schreiben…

**10. Eins auf die Pfötchen**

Kaum, dass die Kette außer Sicht war, öffnete sich die Toilettentür und Susan betrat den Raum. Automatisch griff ihre Hand zur Türklinke, hielt dann aber in der Bewegung inne. Perplex starrte sie auf Lucys Reflexion im Spiegel. Lucy grinste. „Na, w-„

„Sag mal spinnst du?!" Augenblicklich verlosch das Lächeln auf Lucys Gesicht. Ihre Freundin bewies in diesem Augenblick starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem ausbrechenden Vulkan. „Kannst du mir mal verraten wo du gesteckt hast? Wegen dir musste ich die Lehrer anlügen... und Professor Snape... und der blöde Trank... und überhaupt!" Wütend machte Susan einen Schritt auf ihre Freundin zu. Lucy, die in den letzten Stunden genug Aufregung gehabt hatte, hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Tut mir ehrlich leid Susan" setzte sie an „ich hatte einfach Panik vor Kräuterkunde." „Vor Kräuterkunde?!" Susan stutzte verwirrte. „Ja weil... weil ich dachte sie macht heute einen ihrer Überraschungstests und ich hab kaum gelernt. Ich schlaf zurzeit so schlecht."

„Du hattest Angst vor nem Test?"

Lucy nickte.

„In Kräuterkunde?"

Erneutes Nicken.

„Weil du schlecht schläfst?"

Lucy begann sich langsam wie ein Wackeldackel zu fühlen.

„Und warum zum Teufel schreibst du dann nicht einfach von mir ab?"

Lucy seufzte resignierend. „Du weist doch wie ich das hasse..."

„Ja klar, stattdessen verschwindest du halt mal nen Tag." Skeptisch stemmte Susan die Hände in die Seiten und sah ihre Freundin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Unter gesenkten Lidern schielte Lucy zu ihr hinauf. Respekt. Fünf Jahre Professor Snape waren auch an Susan nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen.

„Ja... ich wollte auch einfach mal schlafen... ich fühl mich so fertig. Hab die ganze Nacht Panik geschoben. Und da mich von den Slys keiner sehen sollte konnte ich dir nicht Bescheid geben." Lucy hielt den Blick gesenkt und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Schließlich atmete Susan hörbar aus. „Ok. Gekauft. Aber beim nächsten Mal kriegst du deinen Panik bitte schon am Nachmittag davor, damit ich mich drauf einstellen kann. In Ordnung?" Grinsend fiel Lucy ihrer Freundin um den Hals. Susan hakte sich bei ihr unter und beide wandten sich zur Tür. Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen erhielt Lucy eine ausführliche Beschreibung all der lebenswichtigen Dinge, die sie in sechs Stunden verpasst hatte. „Du wirst mir nie glauben, " leitete Susan den Bericht ein, „was mir heute in Zauberränke passiert ist..."

Als Lucy sich gerade die dritte Portion Spagetti Bolognese auf den Teller schaufelte- das fehlende Frühstück musste ja ausgeglichen werden- wurde Susan unterbrochen.

„Nun das freut mich aber außerordentlich, Miss Wilde. Nachdem mir ihre Gesellschaft im Unterricht verwehrt wurde, hatte ich schon begonnen mir Sorgen zu machen, aber so lange sie noch Essen können... Schmeckt es denn?"

Lucy starrte in Snapes Gesicht, auf welchem ein zuckersüßes Lächeln festgefroren schien. Sekundenlang misslang es ihr die Situation zu verstehen. Wieso war Snape plötzlich so seltsam? Als der Groschen endlich fiel, war das Lächeln etwas weitaus bedrohlicherem gewichen. Lucy schrumpfte förmlich zusammen. Alles in ihr strebte nach der Katzengestallt. Ambra wurde nie mit Ich- töte- dich- nicht- aber- du- wirst- dir- wünschen- ich- täte- es- Blicken bedacht.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass es schmeckt. Allem Anschein macht sie die Schulküche ja geradezu sprachlos. Nun Miss Wilde, nachdem sie ja wieder Genesen sind, könnten sie vielleicht etwas Zeit erübrigen und mich heute Abend in meinem Büro besuchen. Und überreden sie bitte ihre Stimme sie zu begleiten, ich habe da noch ein paar Fragen..." Mit diesem Satz wandte Snape sich um und schritt davon. Lucy starrte den wie immer wallenden Roben hinterher. Das war ja mal wieder klar, wenn man selbst keine Probleme zur Hand hatte, Snape in seiner nicht enden wollenden Güte, half natürlich aus. Was würde die Welt bloß ohne ihn tun?

Pünktlich sieben Uhr fand Lucy sich vor Snapes Büro ein. Eigentlich musste sie nur klopfen, hinein gehen, überleben und wieder hinauskommen. An sich kein Problem. Absolutes Kinderspiel sogar. Total banale Angelegenheit...

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen fühle Lucy sich plötzlich wie ein Faultier, das mit einem Baby in den Armen versuchte einen Steilhang hinauf zu klettern...

„Herein." Ah, dunkle Stimme aus dunkler Kerkertür, wie theatralisch. Als Lucy die Hand auf die Klinke legte sah sie, wie ihre Finger zitterten. Scheinbar konnte auch die kleine kommentierende Stimme in ihrem Kopf nicht gänzlich gegen den Master of Potions ankommen. „Miss Wilde, wie reizend, ich begann fast an Entzugserscheinungen zu leiden." Von seinen Papieren kurz aufblickend warf er ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln zu. „Nicht dass es in ihrem Jahrgang an untalentierten Dilettanten mangelt, aber nur wenige schaffen es die eigene Inkompetenz so amüsant zur Schau zu stellen." Lucy zog es vor auf diese Aussage nichts zu erwidern. In der Höhle des Löwen konnten schnelle Bewegungen und unbedachte Geräusche ja bekanntlich unangenehme Folgen haben.

„Ach, ist ihre Stimme doch beim Essen geblieben? Ich verstehe ja, dass man immer ein Stück von sich dort zurück lässt, wo man sich daheim fühlt, aber versuchen sie doch bitte mir ihre vollständige Anwesenheit zu vergönnen. Ich würde nur zu gern mehr über ihre plötzliche Krankheit und die wundersame Genesung hören." Schon wieder dieses Lächeln. Lucy fühlte wie ihre Nackenhaare einzeln in die Höhe sprangen. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu fauchen. „Nun eigentlich hatte ich gestern nur einen starken Migräneanfall, dessen Nachwirkungen bis heute Vormittag angehalten haben."

„Migräne?" Gespielt entsetzt riss Snape die Augen auf. „Aber Miss Wilde warum haben sie dass denn nicht früher gesagt? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihnen ihre Leistungen in meinem Fach Kopfschmerzen bereiten, hätte ich doch helfen können. Zumal ich gerade für Schüler wie sie ein spezielles Programm habe." Fassungslos beobachtete Lucy, wie sich der Lehrer erhob und zu einem Schrank ging. Es geschah nicht oft, dass er es schaffte sie sprachlos zu machen, aber in diesem Fall... Während sie noch nach Worten suchte, zog Snape eine dünne Mappe unter einem Stapel hervor. Mit dieser in der Hand kehrte er zu dem Mädchen zurück und zog ein Blatt heraus. Widerwillig nahm Lucy das dargereichte Schriftstück entgegen. Es handelte sich um ein Aufgabenblatt, dessen Inhalt die Arbeit mehrere Stunden umfasste.

„Dies wird bis zur nächsten Woche erst einmal ausreichen, Nachschub gibt es dann wieder am Mittwoch."

„Ab-.„

„Sie brauchen mir nicht zu danken, Miss Wilde. Als Hauslehrer ist dies meine Pflicht. Zumal ich sie bisher wirklich lang genug vernachlässigt habe, nicht wahr?"

„Sie ge-..."

„Ja Miss Wilde?" Sein Gesicht war so plötzlich vor dem ihren, dass Lucy zurück zuckte. Er hatte leise gesprochen, doch in solch scharfen Ton, dass sie fast das Gefühl hatte geschnitten worden zu sein. Das Mädchen starrte in die harten, schwarzen Augen und fühlte wie eine Welle kalter Angst über sie hinein brach. Was immer sie für diesen Mann auch fühlte, in diesem Moment war es verschwunden. Alles was Lucy wollte, ließ sich auf drei Buchstaben reduzieren: W-E-G. Sie hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich... ich danke ihnen für die Hilfe und würden dann jetzt gern gehen. Um zu arbeiten." Als sie den zweiten Satz hastig nachschob kräuselten sich die Lippen des Lehrers zu einem Lächeln. „Nun dann Miss Wilde, lassen sie sich von mir nicht abhalten..."


	11. Aller Katzen Feind

So, diesmal gibt es das Kapitel zum Wochenende wieder pünktlich. Und weil ihr so lange warten musstet, ist es auch ein bisschen länger…

**11. Aller Katzen Feind**

Als Lucy sich gegen die feuchte Gewölbewand lehnte, fühlte sie sich erschöpfter als nach einer Arithmantikarbeit. Um das leichte Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, hielt sie energisch die Arme verschränkt. Wie hatte er das nur geschafft? Wie hatte er allein durch diesen Blick eine solche Panik in ihr erzeugt? Zum ersten Mal in ihre Leben war Lucy sich sicher, dass die Geschichten um Snapes Death- Eater- Sein mehr als böse Gerüchte waren. Allein die Erinnerung an seinen Blick verstärkte das Zittern. Es gabt Seiten an diesem Mann die Lucy nicht kennen lernen wollte.

Oder doch? Das Mädchen hielt verunsichert inne. Es war ja immerhin ein Teil von ihm... Und dieser Teil übte ja doch einen nicht unerheblichen Einfluss auf sein düster- arroganten- sarkastischen Wesens aus, das dummerweise so unverschämt sexy war...

Hm... schwierig... Während Lucy, beeinflusst von den Nachwirkungen des Adrenalinstoßes, noch überlegte, hörte sie plötzlich das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie mindestens seit zehn Minuten vor Prof. Snapes Bürotür stand. Um einer weitere Begegnung mit Snape oder einem anderen Menschen an diesem Ort zu vermeiden, fasste sie einen raschen Entschluss. Die Augen fest geschlossen konzentrierte sie sich auf die Verwandlung...

Als sich ihre Lider wieder öffneten, blickte sie direkt auf ein paar alte braune Schuhe und den ziemlich verschlissenen Saum einer dunkelgrauen Robe. „Na was machst du denn hier?" Lucy hob den Blick und begegnete, oben angelangt, direkt den Augen ihres DADA- Lehrers. Da sie auch in dieser Form kein sonderliches Interesse daran hatte Snape erneut zu begegnen, sprang Lucy zwischen die Füße des Professors und flüchtet von dort aus in den Gang.

Sie war circa einen halben Meter gekommen, als eine starke Hand sie im Genick packte. Bevor sie sich von dem Schock erholen konnte, entfernte sich plötzlich der Boden und Lucy spürte, wie sie durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Als die Welt wieder aufhörte zu schaukeln, fand sich das Kätzchen vor dem Gesicht des Lehrers wieder. Für einen Moment war Lucy fassungslos. Solch schnelle Reflexe hätte sie Prof. Lupin nie zugetraut. Gerade weil ihn nie etwas aus der Ruhe zu bringen schien, mochte sie den freundlichen Lehrer mit den sanften Augen.

Sanft? Auf die gegebene Entfernung stellte Lucy plötzlich fest, dass die dunkelbraunen Augen an diesem Abend alles andere als sanft waren. Trotz des etwas verwunderten Blicks, wirkten sie wild und schienen unnatürlich zu leuchten.

„Weißt du meine Kleine, irgendwie kommst du mir komisch vor, irgendwie riechst du auch ... Au!" Als sich das Gesicht des Mannes dem Kätzchen näherte, stieg auch diesem plötzlich ein Geruch in das feine Näschen. Lucy wusste nicht, was sie da roch, aber was sie wusste war, dass sie es nicht mochte. Alles in ihr schien vor diesem Geruch flüchten zu wollen. Und so krümmte sich der kleine Körper erst zu einem Buckel und krallte sich dann um die Hand des Mannes. Im selben Moment war der Flur von Schmerzensschreien und Fauchen erfüllt. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu werden, kämpfte Lucy mit um sich beißenden Zähnen und ausgefahrenen Krallen um ihre Freiheit.

„ICH WILL WISSEN WAS DIESER RADAU SOLL!!" Erst als Snape zu schreien anfing, kam sie wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Halb benommen starrte sie auf den Mann, der in der Türöffnung stand und wütend zu ihnen starrte. Als Snape das Kätzchen bemerkte, veränderte sich sein Blick schlagartig. Die Züge wurden sanfter und ohne ein weiteres Wort, nahm er Lupin das Tier aus der Hand. Nachdem er sie eingehend gemustert hatte, wandte Snape sich von der Katze wieder zu seinem Kollegen. „Was willst du hier, Vollmond ist erst in zwei Tagen?" Verständnislos blickte Lucy von einem Mann zum anderen. Vollmond?

„Ich will auch keinen Trank, ich wollte mit dir Reden."

„Reden?" Gedehnt kam die Frage über Snapes Lippen. „Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir _reden_ sollten."

„Es sei denn", setzte er erneut an, „du brauchst Haustiertipps. Und da kann ich dir bloß zu einem raten: einschläfern ist die beste Lösung für zugelaufene Straßenköter." Mit diesen Worten und einem gehässigen Lächeln, wandte sich Snape zur Tür und trat in sein Büro.

Lupin schien allerdings nicht gewillt sich mit dieser Reaktion abspeisen zu lassen. Er folgte dem Mann und schloss die Tür. Snape hatte Lucy unterdes auf dem Schreibtisch abgesetzt und begonnen sie zu untersuchen. Aus hab geschlossenen Augen (Snapes vorsichtige Berührungen verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht) beobachtete Lucy, wie sich Lupin direkt hinter seinen Kollegen stellte. Dann schob er seinen Kopf über Snapes Schultern und blies sachte in dessen Ohr. „Wir müssen auch nicht reden, _Severus_." Lucy riss die Augen auf. Bei soviel Sex in der Stimme, war es ein Wunder, dass der Mann noch so gelassen aussah. War denn jeder an dieser Schule auf Snape scharf? (Anmerkung der Autorin: rhetorische Frage)

Snape wich mit einem unwilligen Gesichtsausdruck zur Seite aus und drehte sich dann zu seinem Kollegen um. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst mit dir tun sollte Lupin. Gespräche an sich sind immerhin schon eine unerträgliche Zumutung."

Lupin gab ein leises Lachen von sich. „Was ist er doch immer abweisend, der Master of Potions. Dabei spüre ich doch was du willst..."

Gleichzeitig mit dem Schritt den Lupin auf ihn zumacht, wich Snape zurück. „Bedauerlich Lupin, ich würde sagen du bist der einzige Wolf den die Natur mit dem Gespür eines Wasserhahns ausgestattet hat."

„Wasserhahn, Sev? Ein tröpfelnder vielleicht? Unterbewusst scheinst du ja schon weiter zu sein."

Angewidert verzog Snape das Gesicht. „Weiter weg in jedem Fall. Allerdings reicht selbst meine Phantasie kaum aus, um sich ein ‚weit genug' vorzustellen."

Lupin lachte erneut. „Deiner Phantasie Severus, kann ich gern ein wenig zur Hand gehen." Mit diesen Worten überwand er die letzte Distanz zu seinem Gegenüber und gab Snape einen schnellen Eindruck von seiner Fingerfertigkeit. Bevor Snape nach magischen Hilfsmitteln greifen konnte, hatte Lupin seine Handgelenke gepackt. Die beiden rangen für einige Minuten, bis es Lupin schließlich gelang den anderen auf den Schreibtisch zu werfen. Lucy rettete sich erschrocken auf den Stuhl und verfolgte die Szene von dort aus weiter.

Heftig keuchend beugte sich Lupin über den Meister der Zaubertränke. Dieser bewegte sich nicht mehr, starrte aber wütend zu dem anderen hinauf. „Rühr mich an und du bereust es Lupin. Ich wollte schon lange einen neuen Bettvorleger." Presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor."

Lupin fuhr mit beiden Händen über Snapes Oberkörper und drückte ihn, bei den Schultern angekommen, auf das harte Holz. Dann beugte er sich langsam zu Snape hinunter und begann dessen Hals zu küssen. „Bett," ertönte es aus dem Gewühl von schwarzen und braunen Haaren," ist doch schon ein sehr guter Anfang..."

„Wenn du glaubst-" Snapes Einspruch wurde schnell von Lupins Mund erstickt. Lucy beobachtete wie der lautlose Kampf der beiden in harte Küsse überging. Lupins Zunge schien Snape geradezu vergewaltigen zu wollen, woraufhin dieser sich beißend zur Wehr setzte. Nichtsdestotrotz wanderten Snapes Hände von Lupins Nacken dessen Rücken hinunter und zogen diesen, als sie etwas zum Halten fanden, nähern an sich heran. Lupin stöhnte und begann mit seinen Fingern an Snapes Gürtel zu hantieren. Er riss ihm die Hose von den Hüften und schob sich ein wenig tiefer.

„Weißt du Severus, wenn James dich damals tatsächlich deiner Unterhose entledigt hätte, wäre ich dir wahrscheinlich schon damals weniger zurückhaltend begegnet."

„Halt dein M-"

„Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Stöhnen unter. Lupin hatte sich von bissigen Kommentaren auf eine bessere Methode besonnen um Snape sprachlos zu machen und diese schien ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. Keuchend und mit halb geschlossenen Augen lag der Master of Potions auf seinem Schreibtisch. Ein paar Haarstränen hingen über dem verschwitzten Gesicht und die langen blassen Finger krallten sich in die hölzerne Unterlage.

Auf Lupin schien Snape in dieser Verfassung eine besonders stimulierende Wirkung zu haben. Er ließ plötzlich von ihm ab und öffnete hastig die eigene Hose. Dann zog er den anderen Mann zu sich heran und drang ohne weitere Vorbereitung in ihn ein. Snapes schrie auf, doch Lupin gab ihm nicht die Möglichkeit zur Erholung. Snapes Körper bäumte sich unter den harten Stößen des anderen auf. Nach und nach verfiel auch er in rhythmisches Stöhnen. Lupin hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und sein braunes Haar wippte in der Bewegung. Der Keller war wie immer eisig und so konnte Lucy sehen wie der Atem der beiden in weißen Wölkchen über ihren Lippen hing. Unter Lupins Fingernägel zeigten sich rote Streifen auf Snapes heller Haut und das Keuchen schien sich immer mehr seinem Höhepunkt zu nähern. Lucy hatte jegliche Gedanken längst aufgegeben. Alles was sie konnte war mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zum Schreibtisch zu starren und dieser Zustand hätte vielleicht auch für die nächsten Stunden angehalten, wenn nicht plötzlich die Tür krachend aufgesprungen wäre.


	12. Wer aus fremden Futternäpfen nascht

So, ist wieder verspätet, aber ihr könnt sagen was ihr wollt, hier war ich echt mal obersnapish

**12. Wer aus fremden Futternäpfen nascht**

Die beiden Gestallten am Schreibtisch hielten abrupt inne und das Kätzchen zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Im Türrahmen stand ein Mann mit verfilztem dunklem Haar und einem vor Wut verzerrten Gesicht. Seine Augen glühten förmlich und eine Reihe gelber Zähne blitzten unter dem wilden Bartwuchs hervor.

„Snape, du Bastard, lass ihn sofort los!"

Irritiert wandte Lucy den Blick wieder zum Schreibtisch. Hatte sie da was nicht mitbekommen?

„Black..." Sich entspannt in eine sitzende Position aufrichtend betrachtet Snape den anderen. „Da deine Wahrnehmung scheinbar genauso beschränkt ist wie alles andere an dir, hier ein kleiner Tipp: Ich halte niemanden fest..."

„Du schmieriger, kleiner-„

„Sirius!" als der Mann drohend auf den Schreibtisch zuging, trat ihm Lupin entgegen.

„Wag es dir nicht mich zu ‚Sirius-en'!" fuhr ihn der Angesprochene funkelnd an. „Wir reden später! Jetzt ist der da dran."

Entnervt verdrehte Snape die Augen. „Ich weigere mich darauf sarkastisch zu antworten, selbst das wäre dir gegenüber Verschwendung, Black. Also verschwinde einfach und nimm den Wolf gleich mit, ja?"

„Ich mach dich fertig. Ich werde dich lehren dich an ihm zu vergreifen. Ich-" Wütend versuchte sich der Eindringling gegen Lupin zu wehren, welcher mit aller Kraft versuchte ihn vom Schreibtisch abzuhalten.

Gelassen stand Snape auf und begann seine Kleidung zu ordnen.

„Und _ich_ würde sagen, dass _du _ein wenig Ich-, fixiert bist. Schon mal an eine Behandlung gedacht, oder bieten sie das Tierheim nicht an?"

„Du schmieriger, kleiner-„

„Meine Güte Black, wie konntest du es mit dem vielseitigen Wortschatz nur auf der Straße enden, ich bin ehrlich schockiert."

„Du –"

„- lass mich raten, schmieriger, kleiner Bastard? Oder wolltest du dich selbst intellektuell fordern und ‚kleiner schmieriger Bastard' sagen?" Gegen seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt beobachtete Snape die Befreiungsversuche des Fremden sichtlich amüsiert.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du mein Büro nun verlässt Lupin. Und nimm Waldi mit, ich will schließlich keine Flöhe kriegen."

Lupin warf seinem Kollegen einen wütenden Blick zu. Er hatte große Mühe den bärenähnlichen Mann in Schach zu halten, welcher durch jedes von Snapes Worten rasender zu werden schien.

„Keine Angst Snivillus, in deinen fettigen Haaren findet sowieso kein Floh Halt. Und selbst wenn würde sich dir kein Insekt freiwillig nähern. Ich dachte das hätten wir dir damals bei gebracht." Die Worte kamen etwas atemlos, da Lupin den Fremden gut in Schach hielt, doch sie schienen eine starke Wirkung auf Snape zu haben. Lucy beobachtete wie sich der Körper des Lehrers versteifte. Snapes Augen verengten sich und er trat einen Schritt auf die Kämpfenden zu.

„Die Insekten überlasse ich dir nur allzu gern Black. Ich habe mit den anderen Tiere die dein Bett fliehen, alle _Hände_ voll."

„Schwein!"

Plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Lucy sah, wie Lupin durch den Raum geworfen wurde und fast im selben Augenblick sprang ein riesiger schwarzer Hund auf Snape zu. Er warf sich gegen den Brustkorb des Lehrers und beide fielen zu Boden. Snape lag halb unter dem Tier begraben, und Lucy beobachtete wie seine Finger hektisch die Taschen der Robe durchsuchten. Der Hund war nur einen Moment benommen, dann richtetet er sich auf und stemmte die Pfoten auf Snapes Brustkorb. Ein tiefes Knurren drang aus der Kehle des Tieres, als er sich mit gefletschten Zähnen über den Hals des Lehrers beugte. Das Maul öffnete sich und ein dicker Speichelfaden tropfte zäh auf die darunter liegende Haut. Snape bewegte sich nicht. Sein Gesicht spiegelte eine Mischung aus Verachtung und Ekel. Als das Tier erneut knurrte kräuselten sich seine Lippen zu einem gehässigen Lächeln. „Lupin hatte mich fast in der selben Position, aber sein Atem roch bedeutend besser als deiner, Black."

Das war zu viel. Mit einem erneuten Knurren setzte der Hund dazu an seine Zähne in die Kehle des Lehrers zu schlagen.


	13. Aus die Maus

Ich weiß es hat diesmal wirklich ewig gedauert und das schlechte Gewissen hat mich schon arg gequält. Aber ich habe momentan leider wirklich so viel zu tun und die Tatsache, dass die Geschichte sich ihrem Ende nähert (naja, ein paar Kapitel sind es schon noch), macht es nicht leichter. Eine Freundin von mir liest seit HP 6 einfach nicht mehr weiter, weil sie es nicht enden lassen möchte (Respekt!). Bei mir ist das hier so ähnlich, irgendwie is die Story so der letzte Faden zu Potterversum… Aber ich geb mir Mühe euch nicht mehr so lange warten zu lassen, versprochen. Bei mir ist es nur noch diese und nächste Woche eng, dann gibt's wieder mehr Luft zum schreiben…

**Kapitel 13. Aus die Maus**

Lucy konnte später nicht sagen warum, beziehungsweise wie es überhaupt geschehen war. Sie sah die Zähne, den ohnmächtigen Lupin, Snapes dunkle Augen und... sprang. Von der erhöhten Position des Schreibtischstuhls aus, landete sie direkt auf der Nase des Hundes. Ohne zu zögern schlug sie ihre Krallen in jede erreichbare Stelle und hörte das wütende Aufheulen des Tieres. Sie spürte, wie sie geschüttelt wurde und krallte sich noch tiefer in das Fleisch. Plötzlich aber ging ein so heftiger Ruck durch das Tier, dass sie den Halt verlor. Einen Augenblick spürte Lucy wie sie flog. Dann hörte sie ein Schnappen und gleich darauf breitete sich ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Körper aus. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor ihren Augen, wurde rot, dunkeler und schließlich schwarz. Der Schmerz verschwand.

Als Lucy wieder zu sich kam, war das erste, was sie fühlte Kälte. Ihr gesamter Körper schien aus Eis zu bestehen und das Gefühl in den verschiedenen Körperregionen war nur noch schwach vorhanden. Noch im Halbschlaf hob Lucy die Hand um nach ihrer Decke zu tasten und zuckte zusammen. Die Bewegung hatte ein Gefühl ausgelöst, dass Lucy wahrscheinlich als ‚tausend kleine Nadeln stechen in den Arm' beschrieben hätte. Doch erstens hatte ihr noch nie jemand tausend kleine Nadeln in den Arm gestochen und so fehlte der direkte Vergleich. Und zweitens löste das Zucken eine solche Welle von Schmerzen aus, dass jegliche Gedanken über die Beschreibung verdrängt wurden.

„Nicht bewegen." Die Stimme klang nüchtern, aber vertaut und so wagte Lucy zumindest ihre Augen zu öffnen. Dicht neben sich erkannte sie die noch etwas verschwommenen Züge des Zaubertranklehrers. Als die Konturen sich verschärften, ließ Lucy den Blick auch über den übrigen Raum schweifen. Im weichen Licht mehrerer Kerzen, erkannte sie das Schlafzimmer des Lehrers.

Apropos Lehrer. Lucys Blick wanderte zurück zu Snape und betrachtete ihn mit einem gewissen Grad an Verwirrung. Er saß mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Bett und sein Gesicht zeigte wie so oft keine Regung. Bett? Als sie versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten, kam der Schmerz zurück. Snapes rechte Hand zuckte nach vorn und blieb kurz über ihrer Schulter in der Luft stehen. „Nicht bewegen habe ich gesagt. Zumindest zu ihrem eigenen Wohl könnten sie einmal auf mich hören Miss Wilde."

Lucy widerstand der Versuchung zu nicken und blinzelte nur in müder Zustimmung. Die Kälte in ihrem Körper begann einem eigenartigen, aber nicht unangenehmen Kribbeln zu weichen. Lucy fühlte, wie sich einige nagende Gedanken in ihr Bewusstsein schieben wollten, doch bevor dies geschehen konnte, fiel sie erneut in erschöpften Schlaf.

Das zweite Erwachen begann mit einem Hustenanfall. Röchelnd stemmte sich das Mädchen in eine sitzende Position und schnappte nach Luft. Als letztere wieder regelmäßig in ihre Lunge gelangte, schaute sie sich mit tränenden Augen um. Der Lehrer saß immer noch neben dem Bett. Dieses Mal zeigte sein Gesicht allerdings die typische hochgezogene Augenbraue und in der Hand hielt er eine kleine Phiole.

„Sie im Schlaf zu vergiften dürfte sich wohl als schwieriges Unterfangen erweisen. Ich werde diese Tatsache gegebenenfalls berücksichtigen. Wenn ich sie nun bitten dürfte diesen Trank bei Bewusstsein zu sich zu nehmen? Ich will mir nicht noch einen Kinnhaken einfangen."

Völlig irritiert ließ sich Lucy das Fläschchen in die Hand drücken und trank dessen Inhalt. Ein warmes Brennen lief daraufhin ihre Kehle hinunter und breitete sich von dort aus in den restlichen Körper aus.

Noch immer benommen ließ sich das Mädchen in die Kissen zurück sinken. Die Decke des Zimmers schwankte beunruhigend, doch etwas schien sie daran hindern zu wollen wieder in den ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf zu sinken. Es kratzte an dem Nebel der sie so angenehm weich umgab und versuchte sich mit aller Macht in ihr Bewusstsein zu drängen. Nach einer Weile hörte der Raum auf sich zu drehen und schien nur noch leicht zu zittern. Lucy drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Snape saß nach wie vor auf seinem Platz und starrte kalt auf sie herunter. Lucy blieben noch ganze 5 Gnadensekunden bis die Erinnerung zurückkehrte und sie, einem _Petrificus Totalus gleich, versteinern lies. Als sich ihre Finger in die Bettdecke krallten ertönte von der Seite her ein höhnisches Schnauben. Lucys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten als sie erkannte, dass der Lehrer keineswegs so kalt war wie er im ersten Moment gewirkt hatte. Vielmehr schienen sich unter einer dünnen Maske der Gleichgültigkeit die Emotionen zu jagen. Und ein Blick aus den schwarzen Augen machte dem Mädchen klar, dass sie nicht dabei sein wollte, wenn diese Emotionen die Oberhand gewannen. _

_Das Schnauben wiederholte sich und klang dieses Mal mehr nach einem Zischen. Für einen Moment glaubte das Mädchen, dass es bereits zu spät war. Dann wandte Snape sich abrupt ab und stand auf. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen lies er sie wissen „In einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder hier. Sorgen sie dafür, dass dann nichts mehr übrig ist, was von ihrer Anwesenheit zeugen könnte.". Nach diesen Worten verlies er den Raum und nur wenige Sekunde später hörte Lucy die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen. _


	14. Das Knäul rollt weiter

Ich weiß, es geht nicht vorwärts… erstens verspäte ich mich immer mehr und zweitens hat die Geschichte grad sone zähe Phase. Finde ich jedenfalls. Aber- wiederum erstens- die letzten 6 Wochen waren echt nicht ohne und ich bin schon arg stolz drauf überhaupt was geschrieben zu haben und zweitens schreibt ihr ja schließlich auch kaum (jetzt fängt se wieder an zu jammern…). Und solange kein Feedback mehr kommt, fühl ich mich auch kein Stück unter Druck gesetzt muhawhawhaw

**14. Das Knäul rollt weiter**

Später saß Lucy auf ihrem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Dass sie das überlebt hatte… Von diesem Streuner-Köter-Lupin-Lover-Was-auch-immer halb zerfleischt zu werden war ja eine Sache, aber mehr oder weniger unversehrt aus Snapes Schlafzimmer zu entkommen… Bei dem Blick! Lucy lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Während in den Betten ringsum leises Schnarchen zu vernehmen war, begann das Mädchen geistesabwesend an ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen. Höchstwahrscheinlich, so überlegte sie, war das Wissen über Snapes und Harrys Beziehung ihre Rettung gewesen. Mit diesem Wissen konnte der Lehrer sie nicht an Dumbledore ausliefern. Allerdings hätte natürlich auch die Möglichkeit bestanden sie einen grausamen Tod sterben zu lassen und die kläglichen Überreste an den Riesenkraken zu verfüttern. Fast keine Reaktion zu bekommen, obwohl dem Mann die Mordlust aus den Augen geleuchtet hatte, war irgendwie ein bisschen seltsam. Als es draußen bereits heller wurde lies sich das Mädchen schließlich in ihr Kissen fallen. Vielleicht, dachte sie im Halbschlaf, vielleicht hat er mich ja doch ein bisschen gern.

Und ja tatsächlich, Snape hatte sie deshalb verschont, weil er sie gern hatte. Und Weihnachten verkleidete er sich jedes Jahr als Weihnachtsmann und beschenkte arme Muggelkinder. Und manchmal begleitete ihn der dunkle Lord im Engelskostüm und ließen es schneien, damit die kleinen Gesichter der Kinderchen vor Freude leuchteten. Für einen Moment hielt Lucy beim Rühren inne. Würden Snape die Goldlöckchen und Flügel nicht viel besser stehen? Vorsichtig zerkrümelte sie ein paar Billywigstacheln und konzentrierte sich dann wieder darauf ihr kleines Weihnachtsduo in den verschiedenen Kostümvarianten zu visualisieren.

Zu Lucys Entschuldigung muss gesagt werden, dass der Unterricht in den vier Wochen seit dem _Vorfall_ nicht mehr viel Anreiz geboten hatte um ihm aufmerksam zu folgen. In den ersten Zaubertrankstunden schien anfangs alles wie immer. Doch während die übrigen Schüler ein gelegentliches Feedback erhielten, schenkte der Lehrer Lucy keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Außerdem hatte sie keine der eingereichten Hausaufgaben zurück bekommen und beim Vorlesen der Noten übersprang Snape ohne jegliches Stocken ihren Namen. Mit der ihr innewohnenden Sturheit war Lucy aber dennoch zu jeder Stunde in den modrigen Kellerraum gegangen und hatte versuchte die gestellten Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Mit der Zeit hatte die Klasse zu tuscheln begonnen und es dann wieder gelassen und Lucys Hoffnung das Schuljahr gut hinter sich zu bringen war langsam, aber stetig gewachsen. Im Prinzip war es ja egal ob er sie beachtete oder nicht. Lucy fand, dass sie auch gut allein lernen konnte wie man Zaubertränke braute. Und wenn sie dabei auch noch ungestört vor sich hinträumen konnte, hatte sich die Situation ja sogar verbessert.

Als Lucy sich gerade an die knifflige Aufgabe wagte die Rolle des Rudolph zu besetzen, wurde sie unsanft aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen. In die glückliche Weihnachtswelt versunken, hatte Lucy nicht bemerkt, dass Zaubertranklehrer, ausgesprochen unengelhaft an ihren Kessel gekommen war. Er beugte sich kurz über den brodelnden Inhalt des letztgenannten und wandte sich dann an die Klasse. „Arbeite jemand von Ihnen an diesem Kessel?" Die übrigen Schüler wandten sich irritiert zu ihnen um und Lucy hob zögernd die Hand. Der Lehrer lies seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen und starrte Lucy dann direkt in die Augen. „Niemand?" fragte er und ein leichtes Lächel umspielte seine Lippen.

Lucy biss die Zähne zusammen. „Doch Sir, ich."

„Nun, wenn niemand hier arbeitet, sehe ich keinen Grund an diesem Platz eine solche Sauerei zu veranstalten." Und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwanden Lucys Zutaten und der halbfertige Trank.

Erst Malfoys Lachanfall holte Lucy in die Realität zurück. Das war zu viel. Wütend drehte sich Lucy zum Lehrertisch. „WAS Gl-" Doch noch bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte schien eine Welle heißer Luft sie zu überrollen. Ein seltsames Prickeln breitete sich von ihren Zehen- und Fingerspitzen über den gesamten Körper aus. Als es die Haare erreichte, stellten diese sich auf und zogen das Mädchen mit sich. Lucy wurde circa einen halben Meter in die Luft gehoben und hing dann dort, völlig unfähig sich selbstständig zu bewegen. Ihre Gliedmaßen schlenkerten wie die einer Marionetten sanft hin und her und ihre Stimmbänder versagten den Dienst. Der Lehrer hatte während des Vorgangs nicht einmal den Blick gehoben. Konzentriert saß er über eine Pergamentrolle gebeugt und fügte dem Text gelegentlich ein paar Notizen hinzu. Die Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand berührten nur ganz leicht den Zauberstab, welcher unschuldig auf dem Schreibtisch ruhte.


End file.
